


Dark War

by EndlessHopeful



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessHopeful/pseuds/EndlessHopeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cannon divergence from Swan song.<br/>What if Killian had suceeded at sending everyone to hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark War

His laughter was deafening. Emma just stood there where her family had last been.  
They were just there! And now, gone! Hook was staring at her, blue eyes that had been filled with so much love and warmth, cold. And it was her fault, she killed the man and left the Dark One. She would do what she should have done for him, kill the Dark One.

Emma looked back and the mob of Dark One's formed a shield around Hook. The magic Emma wanted to attack with, bounced off and she had to dodge as it almost hit her.  
"This town is ours girl." Nimue spoke the words that chilled Emma to the bone.   
All the Dark One's, including Hook, dissapeared, leaving Emma alone

N.n.n.n.n.

10 years later  
A portal opened on the lake and a small group of people stepped out, led by a man none of them knew.  
"William." Henry looked at the blond man, "How long has it been?"  
Henry had been stuck at thirteen years old, nobody aged in the Underworld, but there was a harshness about him now, one that replaced his childlike innocence.  
"Ten years."  
The gasp was echoed through the group and Henry looked shocked.  
"I lost ten years."  
"Yes I am afraid so. We have to hurry, you need to get to your mother."  
"Hurry? Why?" Snow asked their mysterious savior.  
"When you were taken, Emma went into hiding. The Dark Ones Hook released took over. They rule the town."  
"That bastard." David grumbled as William led them to safety, "If I come across that pirate I'll---"  
"David!" Snow admonished nodding towards Henry.  
"No Grandma. He's right. Hook caused this." Henry's words were bitter.   
'Lucky for you, he left shortly after sending you away, now go that way." William pointed, "I can't go any further. I may lead them in."   
The group was so out of sorts that none of them argued, they let the man leave them. A spell clearly for security washed over them and they were allowed into Emma's home.  
N.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n  
Bloody hell, he didn't know what he expexted, but it surely wasn't this utter contempt. Didnt they know he never wanted to be the Dark One? It was clearly one of his better ideas to glamour himself before going to fetch them, he was just thankful Hades hadn't chosen then to reveal him.  
Killian frowned as he saw his glamoured reflection in the water, it was so strange to see Liam where he stood. He only hoped he wasn't doing his brother a disservice by assuming his identity. Killian needed a way to hide, and this was easiest, and the Dark One's never noticed when he walked among the town. It would make it easier for him to find Nimue and send her back to hell.  
He needed to get to the ship. The Jolly Roger wasn't really a home, not anymore, Killian never needed sleep, and whatever food he needed he would magic to himself, no, the ship was just a place to plan.  
As he stepped on the deck it was finally safe to release his glamour.  
Over the ten years, after he had learned to control the darkness, he had tried to blend into Storybrooke, to find the residents all but enslaved by Nimue, the town people were broken and it was his fault. Killian may have been cursed with this darkness, but after what he did to them, he had to reverse it, save them.  
Books upon books littered the deck, and if he were honest, his cabin, he had been taking books to learn, magic, about the Dark Ones, possible ways to stop them, and the history of the Dark One.  
He had just sat to read his newest edition when he heard it, a noise.  
Someone was here.   
"I may not be in league with Nimue, but I am still a Dark One." Killian growled as a warning.  
"Please!" A young boy's voice cried out in fear, "don't hurt me!'  
Killian waited until the boy showed himself before saying, "why are you on my ship?"  
Never mind the how, he mused to himself.  
"They sent dogs after me, I was scared."  
The boy resembled Emma's father so much that it hurt, but it couldn't be Swan's brother could it?  
"Who are you lad?" Killian asked gently.  
"Neal Nolan."  
Bloody hell, it could.


End file.
